Races and Locations
RACES AND LOCATIONS Humans: Humans are extremely adaptable and are found in nearly every corner of the map in Coin. The countries they are most available are in the fractured United Order of Coin in the South and the small towns that dot the land of Pound. Dwarves: Dwarves are cool and isolated, and can mainly be found in the mountainous region of Rubel. Their powerful faith has also drawn many of their kind to the United Order of Coin to the South, while those with skill in craft often find themselves in Credit. Elf: Another race isolated from the common people, found in their hidden villages known only to elves. One is 'known' to be deep within the Necrocracy lands, but no one is sure if they have fallen or not. Elves are a rare sight in the other lands but are not unheard of. Many wander around the country as part of a vast journey, or a big OE. Gnome: The Gnomes have now become spread very thin in Coin, with most of the Gnommish population perishing in the fall of Shekel. The main hub of Gnommish activity is Credit, but some can be found in parts of the United Order of Coin. Half-Elf: The offspring of relations between elves and non-elves, they can often be found in the same places humans and their ilk can be found. Not much is known if half-elves are given passage to the Elven lands, so that will most likely stay a mystery until someone non-elvish leaves the elvish lands and lives to tell about it Half-Orc: The Offspring of relations of Orcs and non-orcs, they can be found in the same places humans can be found. Some live within the protection of the United Order of Coin to the south, and Bead has a large number of half-orcs as well. Halfling: The Halfling homeland Rupee was overtaken by the Necrocracy in the earliest days of the war against the dead. Halflings have been found living in Credit and the United Order of Coin, with the largest population living in Drachma. Aasimar: Aasimar are not a standard race, more an offshoot of humanoids with outsider ancestry. They are said to be even rarer than elves. Most were known to live within Lyonnes before the fall, but now most appear to have disappeared. Android: Androids do not exist in the world of Coin, at least not yet. If they do ever exist, they will most likely come from Credit or another hub of technology, possibly Shekel if it is brought back from being a deadland. Catfolk: I have no fucking idea where Catfolk live in the grand scheme of things. They aren't savage enough for Bead, maybe in the land to the East? Not Rubel, maybe Drachma. No Catfolk, no no no. Changeling: Changelings can live pretty much anywhere. The Hags of old once lived in the North in the territory where the Necrocracy now reign supreme, but their current location is now unknown, though reports have noted they may now be in Pound, hiding from the Necrocracy within the deep forests. Dhampir: Dhampir are reviled and hated by many across the continent of Coin, especially within the current age of the Necrocracy. Many Dhampir live on the fringes of society due to being ostracised due to their half-undead nature. Drow: Drow are found in the world underneath the continent of Coin, a vast network of caverns and tunnels. The land is obstensibly the Underdark, but I'll call it something clever, like Cryptocurrency or Bitcoin, or the various permutations of cryptocurrency. THE LAND IS CALLED BIT. The Drow are incredibly rare on the surface, and the Underdark is so remote and difficult to enter that it is widely considered a myth. The Drow are mostly hidden from the threat of the Undead for now, but it is unsure if or when they will intervene at any point. Duergar: Duergar are the subterranean cousins of the dwarves who live underneath the continent of Coin within the vast land of Bit. They are never seen by the surface world except for their cousins, who are routinely not believed by the other people of Coin. Fetchling: Fetchlings, or Kayal, are humans adapted to the Shadow Plane. The Fetchlings appear to have come from another world through the Shadow Plane, and frequently reference the war between them and the forces of Blood when prompted of their origins. They have settled across Coin, but frequently appear to be most drawn to humans and gnomes. They appear to be most common in Credit. Gathlain: The Gathlain are fey creatures who have hidden themselves in forest and jungle, making their home in the tall trees and black canopies of Pound. They try to seek out the Gnomes but hide from the iron and machinery of Credit. Ghoran: Ghoran are plant creatures that have achieved sentience and bodies to move. They are only found in the blighted wasteland of the Necrocracy. They have knowledge of many things, but are also plants. They aren't important, not at all. Gillmen: The Gillmen are river-dwelling folk that were once the thralls of the Aboleth before they fled to the lands beneath the surface of Coin. They are known to live within the territory of the Divine Order of Coin. Goblin: The Goblins are one of the many races that live within the territory of Bead. With their somewhat explosive breeding and somewhat murderous tendencies they are a constant threat to the people within Bead. The Goblin and Monkey Goblin races are both considered different tribes of Goblin. Gnoll: Gnolls are another race that live within the land of Bead. They make up some of the more powerful monstrous humanoids that populate Bead, and have the element of intelligence and tactics on their sides due to their somewhat lazy nature. Grippli: The Grippli once lived within the territory of Rupee before the Necrocracy broke through and took over the area. Most moved onto the empty lands of Pound after, into swamps and such in the expansive land. Hobgoblin: Hobgoblins can be found within Bead, with each Hobgoblin tribe acting as a separate army to strike against the creatures of substantial force and strength within Bead. The plan is to eventually take over the land of Bead then set their sights upon the rest of Coin. Kitsune: Kitsune (or shapeshifters) are creatures that settled in the Lands in the East after an event that had them exiled from their previous world. The words 'The war of Shadow and Blood' are a phrase that is often spoken of in the shadows. The Kitsune have influenced much of the East lands. Kobold: Kobolds live within the territory of Bead, one of the hapless races that cause the land to be a land of constant war and conflict. Tales of Kobolds leaving the land of Bead to find their dragon progenitors are heard far and wide, but often finish in a messy end for the perpetually unlucky creatures. Lizardfolk: Lizardfolk once lived in Bead, but travelled out in search of a better place to live. Eventually settled in Pound and spread from there. They are fierce warriors and often hunt large game within the Pound wilderness. Merfolk: The Merfolk were once subjugated until the Aboleth retreated into the Underdark. They now live in the water without issue, and can be found near most large bodies of water. Nagaji - NO Orc Orcs are another dangerous monstrous humanoid race that live within the territory of Bead. They often overpower the other races and are a common enemy to the 'smaller' savage races. Their offspring the half-orcs are often cast out of non-orcish society and come to Bead in search of belonging. Oread - NO Ratfolk The Ratfolk are one of the races that found their way to Credit in the early days of settlement, and were welcomed due to their natural inquisitiveness and tinkering ingenuity. They are an uncommon sight in other places. Samsaran - NO Shabti - A race of immortal humanoids that are immune to death and death effects. Trapped underneath the various ruins of Pound, the Shabti are the facsimiles of rulers that feared death, with them being unable to move from tombs and such. Skinwalker Skinwalkers are nomadic in nature, travelling through Bead to United Order of Coin, through the desert and back. Strix Strix make their home in the remote lands of Drachma, after being driven from their homes in the east after being mistaken for Tengu. They are not super happy with this because Tengu are cunts Suli - NO Sverfneblin The Sverfneblin, or Deep Gnomes, were evil gnomes banished to the underground after causing havoc on the surface centuries ago. They reside within the Underdark and wait for the time when they can strike against the surface world. Sylph - NO Tengu Tengu make their home in the East lands after pushing the Strix from their old homeland. Tiefling Tieflings are somewhat common across Coin, though they are not welcome within the United Order of Coin due to their nonstandard appearances. Many make their home in the land to the East, or Credit. Triaxian - NO Undine - NO Vanara Vanara live in the temperate jungles of Bead, high above the wars of the humans and the savages down below. Vishkanya - NO Wayang Wayang live in tribes in the wastes of the Necrocracy. For some reason they are able to live within the wastes without issue, without being killed by the undead hordes somehow. May be related to the War of Shadow and Blood. Wyrwood Wyrwoods are sentient constructs that are able to propogate their own creation. They appear to live within the wastes of the Necrocracy, being immune to the effects of the undead hordes. Wyvaran Wyvarans are humanoid dragonfolk who live near the legendary hordes of the dragons that Drachma are famed for. They have a closer bond to the dragons that Kobolds want, and are hated for it.